Day in the Life of a Chief Angelic Officer
by Magiclapras
Summary: I do not own Lucky Star. I decided to do a little spinoff/expansion on chapter 3 of my story In Good Spirits.


**All written in one night, purely because I was bored. This is, of course, based off my other story In Good Spirits, and is a continuation/expansion of chapter 3 in particular. Read and review!**

* * *

"Chief Officer Izumi, here's the most recent list of offenders. Let me know if any need urgent attention."

Chief Angelic Officer Kanata Izumi was working on her typical daily paperwork, when one of her employees walked in and placed a small file on her desk. She accepted it with a thanks. The employee then gave a small bow and excused herself. After flicking through the file, she gave a small sigh.

"I've been in this job for many years and I still see something new every other week... guess I better get started on these. Luckily only one of these seems to require urgent attention." She entered the information of the first offender into her computer and sent it as a group message, which paged all on-duty Angelic Officers with the name and picture of the chosen offender, along with the law that was broken. The system also contained other information such as how many strikes a rule breaker had, and if living beings were involved. She had waited no less than five minutes, mid way through the fourth offenders information, when a responding Angelic Officer opened the door to Kanata's office, offender in tow. She bowed then stood beside the door, which she closed. The offender was unable to leave the room due to the magical bindings placed on their arms.

"Mrs Yukari Takara... really? You're one of the last people I expected to get arrested. You had a clean record too. Such a shame." Kanata had a small smile on her lips as she said this. She allowed Yukari to make her defence.

"I didn't that magazine had... rather extreme images. It had a beautiful woman on the cover and just assumed it was safe for Miyuki's granddaughter to read." Kanata frowned.

"But surely you would have known as it was in an age-restricted section of the store."

"Oh dear, I suppose that's true... now that you mention it, I do remember walking through a black curtain to get to that section." Yukari's face was tinged pink with embarrassment as she remembered what happened.

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to let you off with just a warning today. This is your first offence, and not that big of an offence. Just make sure you don't do anything to end up here again." Kanata removed Yukari's binds with a press of a click of her fingers, then gave her a small smile and a nod to dismiss her. She then cleared her throat.

"Next offender please!"

The officer from before entered the office again, this time with offender #2. Kanata had a very unhappy look on her face, bordering on murderous, upon laying eyes on her.

"Nanako Kuroi..." Kanata growled. Nanako gulped. She knew more than anyone else in heaven what it was like to be on Kanata's bad side.

"I'm sure you know exactly why you're standing before me. Your actions have once again caused the death of a living being. Not only that, but one my great-grandchildren. I had to take the day off yesterday and console poor Konata, not to mention the mess Tsukasa was. Do you have any idea how upset they are, knowing their grandson will never make it into middle school? Even now I'm struggling to maintain my composure." Her voice shook with every word. Kanata made it very clear how livid she was.

"..." Nanako couldn't say anything to defend herself. She knew it was pointless to even try.

"As you are very well aware, the severe infraction system was revised in the last 30 years. Instead of a per-offence system, it's now based entirely on the severity of the offence. Before the system change, you would be two infractions away from a 6 month ban from the living world. Your charge today under the current system makes that 6 month ban automatic." Kanata's voice was still dripping with venom. She said no more. With a click of her fingers, a seal was placed around Nanako's wrist. The binds keeping her from leaving the office were then removed.

"Leave my sight. I don't want to see you in here again." Kanata dismissed Nanako with a final, cold warning. After Nanako had left with her head hung low, she stood up and motioned to the officer standing at the door.

"I'm done for the day. Have my second-in-charge take my place."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Miki Hiiragi was sitting at the desk vacated by Kanata, and had called for offender #3. She had also finished putting all of the files on record.

"Oh dear, my own daughter. In such a bold fashion too." Miki stole a quick glance at Matsuri's file, and had to suppress a giggle. "I'm sure your sisters would LOVE to hear about this."

"This isn't funny mum, I can't move..." Matsuri complained about the bindings. Miki ignored this and continued.

"Dressed in nothing but revealing underwear and splitting a watermelon in the middle of a shop, while shouting "SUMMER HOLIDAY!" repeatedly?" Miki had a smug look on her face.

"This is embarrassing... I'm being judged by my own mother..."

"This offence is only a warning, so... oh, dear. You have 3 warnings against your name already. Looks like it's a 1 month ban from the living world for you, Matsuri."

"NOOOOOOOOO" Matsuri shouted as a seal was placed around her wrist. She was then dismissed.

"Next offender please!" Miki sang, very much in high spirits after seeing her daughter embarrassed. The assigned officer walked in with offender #4, her mouth dropping when she saw who it was.

"Yutaka Kobayakawa?" She looked down at her file to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, Yutaka's name was at the top of the page. Her offence was even more unbelievable.

"...Pole dancing in public? You don't strike me as the type of woman who would do that, Yutaka."

"Truth be told, I myself can't believe what I did. I just saw the street lamp and couldn't help myself..." Yutaka answered with a bright red face.

"Well, you kept your clothes on at least. Matsuri did the same thing on her birthday. In her birthday suit." Miki replied, giggling at the memory. Kanata had told Miki about it after work.

"I'm sorry..." Yutaka muttered. Miki gave her a warm smile.

"It's ok. You're only getting your first warning. Now off you go, tell the family I said hi!" Miki waved her off, not before Yutaka gave her a quick hug.

Miki thankfully only had one more person to see. This time she couldn't hold her laughter in.

"Yeah yeah, shut it..."

"Oh, my sides, you too Inori?" she asked, after her fit of laughter stopped. "I also see you have the same charge as Matsuri." Miki frowned slightly. 2 of her own daughters being on the wrong side of the law suddenly wasn't sitting right with her.

"It looked fun..." Inori pouted.

"Except, you were shouting "WATERMELON FACTORY!" according to the report here. When did you start copying everything Matsuri did anyway?"

"Why not? We're sisters."

"Yes, but you're normally the voice of reason out of you two. I expected you to stop Matsuri before the officer got involved. At any rate, this is... your second warning? When was the first?" Miki asked, looking at the computer. "...Oh. Singing very loudly and badly at a festival. Now I remember. You only stopped after an officer was called on you. Well, you can go now. Please tell Matsuri to behave herself. I don't want her to get a 3 month ban after she's just gotten 1 month..."

"Will do. Bye mother!"

With that, Miki could finally get to the paperwork left behind by Kanata. She couldn't help but worry bout her best friend after what had transpired, and made a note to visit her after work.

* * *

**I was NOT expecting that to take as dark a turn as it did. I wanted to expand on Nanako's involvement with Kanata, but that particular section going the way it did was unplanned. Yukari is so absentminded that I see her doing something like that. Yutaka pole dancing isn't something you'd expect. "Watermelon factory" is in reference to Kagami saying "bread factory" in the anime.**

**Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the next one!**


End file.
